


Te Quiero

by Aledono



Series: Logos [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tímida confesión y una hermosa amistad que se convierte en algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Quiero

Oricalco y polvo de estrellas.

La ilusoria mezcla de materiales brillaba ante mí. Mis manos acunaban aquellos polvos, liberándolos con lentitud sobre la Armadura que reparaba. Los polvitos centelleantes se fundían al contacto con el aire y, cuando llegaban a la superficie fría del Manto, se escurrían entre las grietas. Al quedar mis manos vacías, tomé las herramientas y comencé con el verdadero trabajo.

Antes aquel procedimiento me parecía mágico. Disfrutaba ver a mi Maestro reparando las Armaduras. Incluso a sabiendas de que no debía de estar disfrutando el oficio, sino aprendiéndolo. Aquel día, sin embargo, mi trabajo distaba de parecerme extraordinario. Al realizarlo, los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear mi mente.

-"Maestro."

Su muerte fue muy dura para mí e incluso en ese entonces, once años después, me dolía cada que lo recordaba. Confieso que no era propio de mi parte sentir semejante tristeza. Después de todo, Shion había sobrevivido a muchas décadas, además de a una Guerra Santa; la cual, sospecho, le puede hacer envejecer a uno lo equivalente a diez vidas. Simplemente había estado del lado de los vivos por demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez no me hubiera resultado tan terrible aquella muerte de haber recibido mayor apoyo del hermano del Maestro, pero muy por el contrario: Arles había resultado ser todo menos un consuelo para mí. Cada que entrenaba en algún rincón del Templo podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mi nuca. Aquel comportamiento solo me llevó a la desconfianza. Al principio creía que aquel sentimiento era ocasionado despecho, un rencor ocasionado por la aparente indiferencia de Arles hacia la muerte de su hermano. Así pues, procuré borrar aquella desconfianza de mi corazón. Pasaron varias semanas y algunos meses antes de que me diera cuenta de que mis sospechas no eran tan subjetivas como pensaba.

Había algo raro en Arles.

Fue entonces que decidí huir. Desde aquel momento, yo ya estaba seguro de la culpabilidad del nuevo Patriarca. Desafortunadamente, habrían de pasar otros dos años antes de que pudiera saber de qué es lo que era culpable.

Me quedé en Yamir y no me molesté en ocultar mi paradero. El hacerlo me hubiera convertido automáticamente en un traidor y a tan corta edad eso hubiera sido un suicidio. Decidí no hacer nada hasta que me sintiera lo suficientemente digno de portar la Armadura de Aries. Tenía planeado usar el Manto sin pedir permiso al Patriarca, pero aquella insolencia no resultó necesaria: él mismo me otorgó el rango de Santo. Aún hoy no entiendo el porqué lo hizo. Tal vez pensó que con eso podía comprar mi lealtad.

Una vez teniendo el derecho de portar la Armadura, no encontré ningún motivo para seguir fingiendo mi fidelidad hacia Arles, pero lo seguí haciendo y nunca me he perdonado por ello. Aún así, me consuela saber que solo me llegó a dar una simple orden: reparar Armaduras. De cuando en cuando me llegaban una o dos Armaduras Plateadas que habían recibido daños. Según lo que escuchaba, la mayoría de ellas le habían pertenecido a insurrectos. No hubo Armadura que reparara sin preguntarme si la persona que había muerto dentro de ella había sido o no un traidor.

Me convencía día tras día que mis manos estaban atadas y que no podía hacer nada hasta que supiera lo que en realidad había pasado hacía once años años. Y por eso, cada día me era más insoportable estar conmigo mismo.

Mi reparación estaba lejos de ser terminada cuando un cosmo me sorprendió.

-"Aldebarán."

Transformé mi suspiro en un nombre mientras una sonrisa decoró mi rostro. Ésta solo se atrevía a aparecer de cuando en cuando y eso era, lo admito, cada que él estaba cerca. Su presencia me reconfortaba. De algún modo me hacía sentir en casa, algo que había dejado de experimentar después de la muerte de mi Maestro.

No pasaron muchos minutos entre que sentí la presencia y que escuché el llamado.

-"¡Mü de Aries!"

Debido a que nos encontrábamos entre las intrincadas montañas de Yamir, el grito se escuchó tres veces antes de volverse inteligible.

Dejé mis deberes y me asomé por la ventana principal. Fue entonces que ví al Santo de Tauro con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Noté que una mochila descansaba en su espalda. Algo aún más significativo: no llevaba ni una sola Armadura para reparar. Es más, ni siquiera estaba portando la suya.

-"Bienvenido, Aldebarán."

Elevé mi voz lo suficiente como para que cruzara la distancia de siete metros de altura que había entre mi interlocutor y yo.

-"¿Qué clase de bienvenida es ésta que no me invitas a pasar?"

-"Perdón."

Sonreí ante mi torpeza y cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor. En unos instantes, Aldebarán estaba de pié a mi lado.

-"¿Cuándo construirás una puerta en esta bendita torre, amigo?"- Finalmente extendió sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos. Me sorprendió el sentirlo así. Aldebarán siempre había sido robusto, pero en los últimos meses había crecido aún más. Apenas entonces pude entender por qué muchos le tenían miedo al buen Santo de Tauro.

No sé cuánto tiempo Aldebarán mantuvo el abrazo no correspondido, pero cuando me di cuenta, la presión en mi pecho comenzó a liberarse. Respingué y me apresuré a prolongar el fraternal agarre. De nuevo me sorprendí al ver que mis brazos apenas alcanzaban a rodearlo.

-"¿Y dejar que cualquiera me visite? No. La entrada está limitada a mis amigos."

Aquellas palabras parecieron causarle un tanto de gracia a Aldebarán ya que rió y se separó de mí con una brusquedad que me molestó. Después de todo, mis palabras habían sido completamente sinceras.

-"¿De qué te sirve mantener lejos a tus enemigos si con eso te alejas de tus amigos?"- Sonreía, pero sus palabras fueron dichas con total seriedad.

-"De nada."- Admití. –"Pero es una tradición de la Casa de Aries. No voy a cambiarla solo porque me sienta solo."

-"Tú siempre tan ortodoxo..."- Cerró los ojos con severidad. –"Hay veces que es bueno cambiar las reglas. No creo que te haga ningún bien estar encerrado día y noche en esta torre."

-"No estoy encerrado."

-"No cuenta salir de cuando en cuando a acarrear agua o a comprar comida."

-"Debes estar cansado."- Al menos yo lo estaba. Lo menos que quería era seguir discutiendo. –"Prepararé un cuarto para que vayas a descansar."

Aldebarán negó con la cabeza. Noté que mi cambio de tema tan súbito lo había frustrado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que me tranquilizó bastante.

-"Preferiría que me ofrecieras un poco de agua."

-"¿No quieres algo más?"- Esperaba a que negara el ofrecimiento. Tenía poca comida en casa, apenas lo suficiente como para preparar una cena decente para dos personas. Aldebarán pasaría la mañana siguiente hambriento a menos de que se limitara a llenarse de arroz y verduras. Si su visita se prolongaba por más tiempo (daba por sentado que se quedaría esa noche; no permitiría que se fuera tan rápido de Yamir), tendría acompañarme a comprar comida al pueblo.

-"Por ahora no."- Disimulé un suspiro de alivio lo mejor que pude.

-"Entonces ahora vengo."- Solo dije eso por educación, pues mi invitado parecía haber dejado de prestarme atención. Aldebarán se había percatado de la Armadura que reparaba y comenzó a examinarla como queriendo leer algo entre las grietas que yo intentaba cerrar.

Me teletransporté al segundo piso. Hoy entiendo mucho mejor lo que Aldebarán me dijo aquella tarde. Debía de ser sumamente molesto para cualquier invitado el tener que pedir mi ayuda para cambiar de piso. Creo que era demasiado orgulloso en ese entonces como para aceptar que la arquitectura de mi vivienda no era precisamente agradable.

Una vez en la cocina, me reproché por no tener hielo. Yo estaba acostumbrado a tomar agua tibia, pero temía que después del viaje, Aldebarán aceptara de mala gana la bebida. De cualquier modo, no tenía ninguna otra opción así que me limité a llenar una jarra con agua y a colocarla sobre una bandeja en donde ya descansaban dos vasos vacíos.

-"Toma."- Cuando de nuevo tuve a Aldebarán ante mí dejé la bandeja sobre mi mesa de trabajo. Me apresuré a llenar ambos vasos y a ofrecerle el primero al brasileño.

Noté que tenía mucha sed porque llenó su vaso tres veces antes de comenzar a beber agua como alguien normal, sin mencionar que ni las gracias me dio.

Al verlo satisfecho me atreví a preguntarle sobre su inesperada visita.

-"Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, Aldebarán; pero así como me da gusto, me sorprende."

-"No es la primera vez que te visito."

-"Pero es la primera vez que lo haces sin tener algún trabajo para mí."- Entonces me inquieté. Apenas entonces sospeché que Arles pudiera tener un trabajo para mí. Deseché la idea casi inmediatamente. De haber sido enviado por el Santuario, mi amigo tendría puesta la Armadura de Tauro. –"Porque no lo tienes, ¿verdad?"

-"He estado trabajando mucho en la construcción de los nuevos baños públicos."- Hacía tiempo que Aldebarán me había contado que Arles planeaba crear un nuevo edificio en el Santuario. Me alegró saber que eligió reemplazar los baños. Éstos ya estaban muy viejos y, según me contaba, el sistema hidráulico fallaba constantemente. Aldebarán era un buen arquitecto. No necesitaba conocer bien al resto de los Santos Dorados para saber que él era el mejor de las 12 Casas. Recibí la noticia a medias, pero aún así fue un gusto saber que, a pesar de todo, Arles respetaba los conocimientos de mi amigo. -"Pero hubo un problema."- Rascó su mejilla derecha con su uña y rió quedamente. –"La empresa que contratamos se puso algo pesada, así que mientras ese asunto no se arregle, no podemos seguir trayendo mármol de Pentelikon."- Recargó parte de su peso en la mesa. –"Estamos en un punto en el que sin mármol no podemos hacer nada así que su Santidad me dio una semana libre."- Me sorprendió que alguna institución se atreviera a cuestionar órdenes del Santuario, pero lo ignoré al suponer que todo se limitaba a asuntos de dinero. –"Lo lamento."- Sonrió. –"Me he tomado la libertad de elegir Yamir como mi lugar de descanso."

-"No tienes que disculparte."- Me sentía honrado al saber que Tauro había elegido estar a mi lado en sus vacaciones pues éstas eran un premio muy preciado que pocas veces era otorgado por Arles o por cualquier otro Patriarca. –"Te he extrañado."

Noté que mi invitado se abochornó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, me hizo una petición.

-"No quisiera interrumpir tu trabajo. Por favor sigue."

Asentí y le ofrecí un asiento con la mirada. No era la primera vez que me pedía algo así. Supongo que le gustaba verme reparando Armaduras.

Pasó media hora de silencio sereno. Aunque ninguno habló, yo dejé de sentirme solo. Echaba mucho de menos la compañía de los dos ojos castaños sobre mí. En un principio él me parecía ser como todos. Me molestaba su presencia y en muchas ocasiones fui grosero con él y, a pesar de eso, siempre se presentaba ante mí con una sonrisa. Con el tiempo aprendí a confiar en él y terminó haciéndose mi mejor amigo. El único. Muchas veces pienso que fue gracias a él que no me volví completamente loco.

Durante el resto de la noche reinó una hermosa tranquilidad. Me disculpé mil y un veces ante mi huésped porque no le pude brindar una cena digna para alguien que había recorrido tantos kilómetros para verme. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras insistía que estaba bien, que él no comía tanto como yo pensaba. Eso en parte era cierto. No tardé mucho tiempo en notar que comía aún más de lo que yo imaginaba.

Aquella semana pasó con rapidez. Apenas recuerdo nuestras conversaciones o nuestras salidas. De lo único que tengo certeza es que fui muy feliz en esos momentos.

Dos años después de eso pasaron muchas cosas; tantas que no me atrevo siquiera a enumerarlas. No era necesario. A fin y al cabo, sus consecuencias han sido lo único importante. Al menos ahora ya sé cómo es que murió mi Maestro. No es que me reconforte del todo el saberlo, pero aquella duda que siempre rondó mi mente finalmente había sido destruida.

Cuando regresé al Santuario, fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Mi vida había cambiado tanto que apenas lo podía creer. Hacía tiempo que era maestro y mi amistad con Aldebarán se había fortalecido aún más. Aún tenía algunas viejas mañas (incluso hoy estoy algo renuente a las visitas que no sean de mi vecino inmediato), pero al menos había comenzado a hablar con otras personas.

Aldebarán siguió siendo mi pilar: no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre podía contar con él. Todas las mañanas, después de desayunar y de mandar a Kiki a realizar una u otra diligencia, me sentaba en las escalinatas de la parte trasera de mi Templo a esperar la llegada de mi vecino.

Como muchos se han dado cuenta, soy un hombre de costumbres. Es por eso que el día de hoy no es una excepción y me limito a esperar. Desafortunadamente, a Aldebarán le gusta luchar contra la monotonía (lucha que, me temo, casi siempre pierde), así que aunque viene a verme todos los días, no siempre lo hace a la misma hora. Los minutos pasan y al rato siento que también lo hacen las horas. Miro constantemente al suelo con esperanza de no lucir demasiado inquieto cuando Aldebarán llegue.

-"¿Por qué tan pensativo, Mü?"- Al escucharlo decir eso me reconforto. Honestamente no pensaba que el truco del suelo funcionaría. –"¿Tienes algún terrible plan en mente de cómo torturar a tu pobre aprendiz?"

Yergo mi espalda como si sus palabras hubieran dañado mi orgullo.

-"No sabía que la instrucción fuera un tipo de tortura."

-"Eso depende de cómo la impartas."- Se sienta a mi lado izquierdo (como siempre) y cruza ambos brazos en su pecho. –"¿Entonces es eso?"

Reconozco la incredulidad en su pregunta, así que niego con la cabeza.

-"Estaba recordando la semana en la que te quedaste conmigo en Yamir."- Me interrumpo y dejo de mirarlo. De repente me he puesto nervioso. –"Creo que nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí."

-"Yo no he hecho nada."

Es extraño. Parece que no está del todo sorprendido por mis palabras. Considerando que nunca antes había dicho algo así, creo que debería de tomarlo con más mesura.

-"Claro que sí. No sé en dónde estaría en estos momentos de no haber sido por ti."- Mis propias palabras me asombran y creo que finalmente han logrado alcanzarlo, pues sus pobladas cejas se alzan en una interrogación. Sé lo que quiero decir a continuación pero prefiero tomar unos cuantos segundos para tomar valor. –"Te quiero."

Lo veo sonreír con satisfacción, pero esa no es la reacción que esperaba. Me parece que aún no ha entendido lo que quiero decirle.

-"Yo también te quiero, amigo."

No pudo haber terminado aquella oración de un peor modo, pero estaba bien. Si dijo esas palabras es porque aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir.

-"No entiendes."- Noto que comienzo a perder el autocontrol: mis manos han comenzado a temblar.

-"No. Creo que no."- Supongo que descifró mi nerviosismo ya que, a pesar de que se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella escena, no comenzó a bromear como bien pudo y tuvo ganas de hacerlo. –"Para como estás creo que ni tú mismo te entiendes."

Claro que lo entiendo. Es solo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer que se de cuenta de lo que siento.

-"Te quiero."- Repito. –"Pero no así."- Esa última aclaración pudo haber sido mejor pensada, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para borrarla.

-"¿Así cómo?"- Su curiosidad pasa a preocupación. –"Está bien, Mü."- Me reafirma como si supiera lo que está pasando. Más le vale no saberlo. Me molestaría que estuviese jugando con mi mente de semejante modo. –"Solo dilo."

-"Te quiero."- Esta vez mis palabras son más fuertes. Trago saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. -"Ya te lo he dicho tres veces."

-"Y las tres veces lo he escuchado."- Algo en el tono de Aldebarán me hace notar que finalmente estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría. –"Las tres veces te he creído y las tres veces te he correspondido."

-"No te amo."- Susurro aquella verdad por inercia. Mis principios no me permiten amar a nadie más que a Atena, pero ¿querer? Eso bien que lo puedo hacer: lo he hecho durante más de dos años.

-"Eso es una pena."- Aunque no veo su rostro, puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su boca.

–"Pero podría."- Continúo con mi frase y solo al terminarla me doy cuenta de sus implicaciones. Amar a alguien además de a Atena; antes la idea me resultaba sacrílega. Ahora comienzo a temer que ésta me resulta no solo no impía, sino que hasta atrayente.

-"No te voy a pedir que lo hagas."

-"Te quiero."- Sé que debo de sonar muy irritante al repetir aquellas palabras una y otra vez, pero no soy yo el que las pronuncia. Justo en estos momentos siento como Eros revuelve mi mente y aturde mis sentidos.

-"Yo también."

Hay algo en esa confesión ya escuchada que la hace diferente a la anterior. Sea lo que sea, me inspira lo suficiente como para finalmente alzar mi rostro hacia él. Lo abrazo como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y hundo mi cabeza entre su barbilla y su pecho. Él solo se limita a corresponder el abrazo.

¿Cómo es que está tan sereno?

-"Te quiero 'no así' y de todos los otros modos posibles."- Me había equivocado. Él está tan nervioso como yo, solo que yo estaba tan tenso que no me había dado cuenta.

-"Gracias."- El nudo de mi garganta regresa.

Siento sus labios posándose en mi cabello y luego en mi frente. Y luego... quedándose ahí.

Alzo mi rostro y me levanto un poco hasta que alcanzo su boca. El contacto dura muy poco, pero, al menos por ahora, es suficiente.

Permanezco en mi cómodo rincón mientras doy gracias a los Dioses que Kiki no regresará sino hasta mañana.

-"Aioria."

Me separo un tanto de Aldebarán al escuchar aquel nombre. No tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que el Santo de Leo cruzaba la Casa de Tauro, acercándose con lentitud hacia nosotros.

Ambos gruñimos al separarnos.

-"Buenos días."- Contestamos el saludo del recién llegado. Éste, sin embargo, no viene solo. Está acompañado por tres de las doncellas que hacen el quehacer por nosotros. –"Estas señoritas dicen que apareció una cama de flores en el sur. Vamos a verlas. ¿Nos acompañan?"

-"Por favor vengan. Les gustará."- La niña más joven mira con especial atención a Aldebarán. Aioria y yo sonreímos en complicidad mientras el observado rehuye la mirada de la pelirroja.

-"Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué opinas, Aldebarán?"

-"Vamos."

Los seis entramos al Templo de Aries mientras las muchachas tararean una canción que, me lo prometo, no olvidaré nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alde arquitecto? Madres... no sé ni de dónde me saqué eso... creo que relacioné: alde::grande::edificios. Además de que pensé que era hora de poner al pobrecito de Alde haciendo algo útil.


End file.
